Kiss the Rain
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Blaine's car brakes down and he is forced to walk in the rain to Kurt's and arrives soaking wet. He has to change into some dry clothes, of course. Klaine.


**This fic is based on Darren Criss' most recent photo shoot for "Out Magazine". I wanted a way to show the shirtless-ness and wet look that he had in that shoot…and this is what you get. **

**GLEE**

Kurt sat in the living room. He was alone in the house. His dad and Carole were out at dinner and Finn was over at Puck's house of the night, so Kurt was taking this moment to blast music and attempt to complete the pile of homework he had in front of him.

He glanced at the clock above the TV set and frowned. Blaine should have been here by now to study. Kurt threw down the pen on the table and reached into his pocket for his phone.

It wasn't there. Of course.

Kurt groaned and checked the other pocket. Then his sweater and finally all over the desk and the couch. Nowhere to be found. Kurt stood and walked down to the basement where his bag was, digging through the side pocket and finally finding his phone.

Seven missed messages and one voicemail.

Kurt frowned and looked at the messages. The first just said that Blaine was on his way. Then the next one was that his car broke down. Another few asking if he could come get him. Then two saying that it had just started to rain cats and dogs, because of course it would, "because it's Murphy's law and Kurt why aren't you answering me?"

Kurt dialed his voicemail.

"_Hey Kurt, I have no idea why you're not picking up_," said Blaine's voice. He sounded annoyed, but also a little worried. "_Like I said in my other texts, my car broke down. I have no idea how to fix it and then it started raining. But I'm not too far from your house. I'm just gonna make a break for it and see how that goes_." A pause. "_Did I mention it's raining a lot_?" Sigh. "_Ok. I'll be there soon. If I die, you can have my signed Rent poster_."

Kurt bounded up the stairs, grabbing his keys from the coffee table. Maybe he could pick Blaine up on the side of the road or something and spare him a bit of the way to his house and -

The doorbell rang. Kurt opened it and braced himself. Standing on the doorstep, looking like a wet puppy, was Blaine. He held an umbrella in one hand, but it was either broken or completely ineffective with the wind. His usually jelled hair was wet and plastered to his head and he was completely soaked.

"Oh hi," said Blaine, his teeth chattering.

"Get inside now," ordered Kurt, stepping back.

"Don't mind if I do," said Blaine, attempting humor, but failing with the chattering and shivering.

Blaine's stepped through the threshold, his footsteps making sloshing noises.

"I'm _so _sorry," said Kurt as he shut the door. "My phone was down stairs and I only just got all your messages. I was about to leave and try to pick you up."

"It's ok," said Blaine. "I was kinda worried, honestly. Usually your phone is like, glued to your hand." He was shivering violently now.

"Ok, we need to get you out of those clothes now," said Kurt, grabbing on of his arms and pulling him to the stairs and down to Kurt's room.

"You move fast," muttered Blaine.

"Shut up," said Kurt. "Shoes, now." Kurt pointed to his feet. "I'm going to find you something to wear. "My old jeans might fit…"

Kurt disappeared inside his closet, grabbing a pair of ratty jeans from when he was trying to dress like his dad. They were a few sizes too big so they would probably fit Blaine. Then he grabbed a black t-shirt and walked out.

"I really hope these fit, but anything's probably better than -"

Kurt froze. Blaine had taken off his black jacket already. It was laying on the ground, probably soaking Kurt's carpet, and he was just in the middle of tearing off a blue sweater and throwing it next to the jacket. Blaine's off-white button up shirt was even soaked, sticking to his body.

_Oh_, his body.

Blaine's shaking hands worked down the buttons, revealing a lean frame under the shirt covered in quite a bit of hair. His waterlogged jeans rested low on Blaine's waist, showing a defined 'V' that -

Kurt's heart raced and the blood rushed to his ears as the shirt was completely gone from Blaine's body. "Let me get you a towel," blurted Kurt, running to his bathroom.

When Blaine's body was out of his line of sight, Kurt was able to think a bit clearer. But good lord, that boy….Kurt never imagined _that _was what was lurking under the Dalton uniform. Kurt grabbed a towel and prepared himself before seeing Blaine again.

When he got back, Blaine was stepping out of his jeans and now all he had on was a pair of red boxers and some damn socks.

"Uh," Kurt said. Intelligent thought was so gone, it was probably in Mexico by now.

"Towel," said Blaine gratefully, grabbing the towel from Kurt and throwing it over his head and drying his hair.

"Uh," said Kurt, looking at the muscles in Blaine's arm and stomach flex as he worked the towel back and forth. There was this vein in one of his arms that was just sticking out and oh my god now Kurt was thinking about licking the water off us Blaine's chest.

"I'll be up stairs you get dress ok?" and Kurt was running up the stairs.

When he was up stairs, Kurt looked at the homework and frowned. There was no way he could focus on algebra when there was a near naked Blaine in his room.

Kurt went to the kitchen and busied himself with making hot chocolate. Kurt was sure that would do Blaine some good. He was bound to be freezing even after he changed into dry clothes.

"Kurt, what should I do with my wet clothes?" called Blaine from down stairs.

"Bring them up, please." Kurt finished up the hot chocolate and put them on the coffee table. Blaine had just arrived at the top of the stairs, holding his wet clothes away from his body.

The jeans looked like they fit, but they were a little long on him. The shirt was probably a little too tight, but it sure looked good on him, defining his chest…

Kurt coughed and grabbed his clothes, walking to the laundry room. "I'll just run these dry," Kurt said. "There's hot chocolate on the table."

"Oh thank god," he heard Blaine say and he giggled.

When Kurt was back from putting Blaine's stuff in the dryer, the other teen was clutching at the cup and blowing on the steam. "Are you still cold?" asked Kurt, his eyes straying up to Blaine's hair. It was so _curly_. Who knew that the hair locked in the gel he used every day looked like that.

Probably the same person who knew what was under the uniform.

"Freezing," nodded Blaine. He still shivered from time to time.

Kurt grabbed the sweater he had been wearing earlier, an off white knit and handed it to Blaine. Blaine put down the cup and put on the sweater gratefully. Kurt sat next to him and took a few sips of his own hot chocolate.

"I'll have my dad look into towing your car tomorrow," said Kurt. "Or later tonight if the rain dies down."

"I'm pretty sure it won't," said Blaine, hugging himself in efforts to get warm. "I was checking on my phone when I was still in my car. There is a nasty storm that just moved in. It's suppose to last into tomorrow afternoon." He shuddered.

Kurt frowned. "Ok then. Well my dad will tow it tomorrow to his garage and fix it. I'm sure he'll give you a good price, too."

"How am I suppose to get home?" asked Blaine, frowning.

Kurt sighed and the steam rising from the cup flickered in the air. "You'll stay here. Or if you really need to, we can try to drive you later. But if the storm is really as bad as you say…" Kurt looked over to the large window in the living room. It looked like night time and it was only four in the afternoon.

"Ok," said Blaine. He was finishing the cup with one more gulp. "Damn, I'm still _freezing_."

"You're soaked to the bone," said Kurt. "You really shouldn't have walked here."

"Well you weren't answering and it's not like I knew anyone else that could come pick me up," snapped Blaine.

"Sorry, again," said Kurt quickly. He groaned in frustration and put his cup down on the table. "Oh for the love of - come here."

"What?" asked Blaine, confused.

"Come here," said Kurt again, opening his arms up. "I'm uncomfortably warm right now."

"You mean…?" Blaine said, his cheeks red.

"Yes. I'm a space heater right now. Nothing more," Kurt said quickly.

Blaine looked like he might refuse, but the offer of warmth was too appealing. He scooted on the couch closer to Kurt and put his arms gingerly around Kurt's torso. Kurt's heart leapt, but he ignored it and put his arms around Blaine's neck, putting his warm hands on the freezing skin on the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine hissed. "You're so _warm_," he moaned. Then he burrowed, actually _burrowed_, closer to Kurt, his head resting on Kurt's chest.

"And you're freezing," said Kurt, trying to keep his mind off the fact that he was currently cuddling with the guy he had admitted to liking _to his face _only a few weeks ago. "I really hope you don't get sick."

"Are you kidding me? I have the immune system of champions," said Blaine. "I haven't been sick for years."

"Whatever you say," said Kurt, adjusting himself and putting his hand over Blaine's ears. They felt like ice.

Blaine moaned again. "Your hands are my new favorite things ever," he said. Kurt blushed and coughed.

"Yes, well," Kurt tried to find something witty to say, but yeah, his intelligent thought was still on vacation in Mexico.

Blaine sighed and moved so his thigh was pressed against Kurt's own. "Thanks for everything today," he said, moving his head so he was looking at Kurt now.

"Yeah well, it's the least I could do after not picking you up in the first place," muttered Kurt. Blaine chuckled.

Kurt moved his hands away from Blaine's ears, which were warmer now, and do his flushed cheeks.

Oh. That probably wasn't the best thing to do. Now Kurt and Blaine were staring into each other's eyes and there were only a few inches of space between them. The skin touching Blaine's cheeks burned and Kurt was suddenly aware of how intimate this kind of gesture was. Hadn't Karofsky put his hands on Kurt's cheeks as he kissed him?

And there it was. A thought about kissing and Kurt's eyes went directly to Blaine's lips.

"_Oh_," breathed Blaine, his hot breath tickling Kurt's face. His hands tightened around Kurt's waist.

Before he quite realized what he was doing, Kurt pulled Blaine's face forward a bit and leaned closer to him slowly, connecting their lips together.

It was clumsy. It wasn't deep or passionate or anything like that. But it was enough to cause Kurt's heartbeat to rise and his stomach to flip around about five times. The feeling of Blaine's lips on his felt so _right_.

_And Blaine was actually kissing him back. _

No one was pushing away from the kiss. Blaine hadn't stopped Kurt and ran away. In fact, Blaine was pushing more into the kiss.

Finally, Kurt stopped and pulled away a few centimeters from Blaine's face, his breathing heavy.

"Oh my god," said Blaine as soon as he could speak. "Oh my god."

"You could say that," said Kurt.

"We just -"

"Yeah."

"And I -" Blaine's eyes widened and his hands tightened on Kurt's waist again. "That was…" Blaine shook his head. "Why hadn't I done that earlier?"

Kurt laughed. "You're clueless, if I recall." His face was burning, but he was just happy that Blaine didn't seem to hate him right now.

"Oh yeah, that," said Blaine. He shook his head, his curls bouncing. "Well, I guess I was an idiot, too, because that was…" He pulled back a little further, to see Kurt's face better. "That was probably the best first kiss a guy could hope for."

Kurt's heart jumped in his chest. First kiss? He, Kurt, had given someone their first kiss….the thought boggled his mind.

Blaine's eyes, an impossible combination of browns and greens, stared up at Kurt, as if begging for some…feedback? Reassurance? Kurt's face softened and he hugged Blaine close.

"It was a good _first _kiss," he whispered, putting stress on 'first'. "For both of us."

Blaine smiled and nodded his head. He probably knew that Kurt would have liked this to be his first kiss; not some kiss with a girl or his bully, but this.

"Couldn't agree more," he said softly, bringing Kurt's lips to his again.

…..

Kurt's phone rang, the melody of 'Teenage Dream' playing to loud and close to his ear. He groaned and grabbed the phone, pressing 'talk'.

"Hello?" Kurt's voice sounded horrible and scratchy. His throat hurt and his head was throbbing. And he felt so hot. His shirt and PJ bottoms stuck to his skin uncomfortably with sweat.

"Kurt?" asked another scratchy voice.

"Hi, Blaine." Kurt coughed and tried to clear his throat.

"I'm sick," moaned the voice on the other end of the phone. "How can I be sick?"

"Probably the quarter mile walk in the rain," said Kurt. "In March." Kurt coughed a few times and groaned. "Oh my god, you got me sick, you bastard."

Blaine laughed, which turned into a hacking cough. "That's not a very nice thing to say to your boyfriend."

"Shut up," said Kurt, covering his head with his pillow. He could hear Blaine's chuckle from phone.

Kurt decided that the cold was sorta worth it.

**FIN**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review. **

**(Title from "Kiss the Rain" cover by Thriving Ivory) **


End file.
